


A Game of Faces: A retrospective

by FlibbertiGiblet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1920s AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except not really modern cause this is set in the 1920s so..., F/M, Hollywood AU, They say a picture says a thousand words, Well this is a visual story more than anything, so make of it what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/pseuds/FlibbertiGiblet
Summary: Actress, dancer, style icon: Arya Stark was a true Hollywood legend, remembered as much for the signature bob she helped popularize as the film roles that won her critical and personal acclaim.A brief retrospective.





	A Game of Faces: A retrospective

**Author's Note:**

> I like telling stories with visuals just as much as words, so this "true Hollywood story" approach to the AU is intended to supplement the images and vice versa, and is not meant to stand alone as a fic.
> 
> Originally inspired by silent-era film star Louise Brooks, who led a fascinating life herself.

Actress, dancer, style icon: Arya Stark was a true Hollywood legend, remembered as much for the signature bob she helped popularize as the film roles that won her critical and personal acclaim.

In 1922, at the age of 15, Stark left home and began her career in entertainment as a classical dancer under the tutelage of renowned choreographer Syrio Forel. Three years later, a feature role in his production of _Harrenhal_ caught the attention of award-winning Lorathi director Jaqen H’ghar, who cast Stark as a gun moll in his next film, the silent drama _All Men Must Die_ (1926). The actress’ expressive face and gamine appeal made her a standout even in the small role, and she would go on to star in H’ghar’s next five films, including _A Game of Faces_ (1929), her first “talkie” and her most iconic role yet. As the spy and assassin known only as A Girl, Stark portrays a chilling yet sympathetic character hell bent on bloody revenge. At the time, the film was deemed too frank and brutal for general audiences, and was heavily censored upon release. Nonetheless, the controversy only served to increase the notoriety of both its star and director.

In real life, Stark was as bold and unconventional as her onscreen persona, and - to the delight of the gossip-hungry public and the media - only slightly less vindictive. While fiercely loyal to a small circle of friends and showbiz insiders she called her “pack”, Arya Stark had a rebellious streak that often caused her to clash with studio executives and co-stars. Refusing to yield to pressures to conform to Hollywood standards earned her a reputation for being “difficult”, which bothered the actress not a whit. She infamously maintained a list of people that she felt personally slighted her and her “pack”, publicly feuding with them in both word and deed. One popular though possibly apocryphal anecdote tells of how a reporter suggested that the petite actress not insult people that are bigger than her, to which she indignantly replied - “But then I wouldn’t get to insult anyone!”

Of equal interest to her many fans was her on-again, off-again romance with fellow thespian Gendry Waters, whom she met whilst performing in one of Forel’s productions. At the time, Waters was a struggling stage actor, while Stark had already achieved some status within the company as a dancer. Stark would later credit Waters with her newfound interest in acting. In fact, it was Waters that first encouraged her to audition for a speaking role, having seen her raw talent as they ran lines together in between shows. 

The two dated for a while until Stark was whisked away to Hollywood under the Braavos Films banner, which put a strain on their relationship. Sources close to the actors said that her sudden stardom made Waters feel insecure about his own career. Rumors that she was having an affair with H’ghar, though unfounded, didn’t help. Waters eventually got his big break when he signed with BWB Pictures, a rival studio, but it was the final nail in the coffin, and the two were estranged for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fanwork on [tumblr](http://flibbertigiblet.tumblr.com). You can find most of my edits under #flibbertigiblet, assuming the site chooses to cooperate...


End file.
